Targets
by Dinogal95
Summary: Don and Megan are seriously injured by Snipers and the rest of the team, along with Charlie, Alan, Larry, Amita, and Robin have to fight to keep themselves alive and to find the snipers before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the show

Timeline

Takes place a year and a half after "Cause and Effect" and ten months after Don and Robin married.

Charlie and Amita have a newborn son named Mark Don-Alan Eppes while Robin is nine months pregnant and Megan has returned to the FBI just a couple months after Charlie and Amita came back from England. David also returns to LA to head the Violent Crimes Unit with Colby as his second in command.

Millie is living with Alan, Charlie, and Amita and the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

"Ready for this?" Benson asked his partner, as he was finishing preparing his rifle

"Yes, I am ready to begin." Raymond said

The two are on a mission from their boss, to eliminate anyone he views as a threat to his operations. They plan to set a trap and get their targets one by one, if possible, since there could be some problems.

"Let's get started then." Benson said as he aimed the rifle towards the sidewalk at a couple of people walking by.

"The plan sure is working well." Raymond said, recognizing the two people as they were walking into the trap.

"Those two agents are going to get what is coming to them," As the two people were walking, looking confused as they were brought here by other agents, who then just took off.

"Hello Agents Eppes and Reeves." Benson said, as he and Raymond positioned their guns


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One

30 minutes earlier…

FBI Building

Special Agent in Charge Don Eppes was meeting with Merrick about recent activities in Los Angeles and the surrounding area that met a pattern of a crime spree that the unit had been investigating.

"Eppes, any idea how much closer we are to closing this case?" Merrick inquired

"No idea, sir," Don answered, as he was flipping through the reports of violent robberies, with the latest one being the home of former FBI Director John McCormick, with the FBI already on the case.

"When do you brief your people?" Merrick asked

"Right after this meeting." Don answered looking at his watch on cue

An FBI agent, Thom Randall, interrupted them, who just transferred in from West Virginia and both Merrick and Don both felt him to be a bit odd but hard working.

"What's up?" Merrick asked

"There was a report of a shooting near the center of town and it is being reported that at least three people were hurt." The agent said, with an urgent tone

"Is there something else?" Merrick asked, sensing something else was going on but wasn't sure what it was.

"There are multiple hostages, and all of them are kids," the man said solemnly, "six of them, ranging in age of eight to fifteen."

"Any demands?" Don asked, worried about the kids' safety but having an odd feeling about this whole thing.

"Nothing yet, but we need to monitor it closely just to see if they will make any and we are needed there as well." The agent said before motioning them to come with as both Don and Merrick were wondering if something else was up.

"Eppes, you go on ahead," Merrick said, "I still have to make an urgent call down to Washington to confirm more about the case we are working on."

"Yes, sir, let me know if anything else is needed from me." Don said before heading out with the agent, wondering why he was having an odd feeling that there was more going on.

'And if there is something else this man is not telling us.' Don thought

Meanwhile…

Megan was finishing up interviewing a witness to a serial killing when another agent came in.

"Agent Reeves, there is an urgent new case where you are needed." The man said

Megan was confused as she didn't get any calls about something urgent and she wasn't sure if she had seen this agent around before. She turned and asked another agent present to continue on with the interview before going to the agent in the door.

"What is the new case, Agent…?" Megan asked

" Agent McKeon, ma'am and the case involves two missing students visiting from Virginia." The man said

"Really? I haven't heard anything." Megan said surprised

"It just came in ma'am." The man said

"All right, where are we headed?" Megan asked, still having a strange feeling as to what was going on but decided she needed to check this out.

"To the Plaza." The man said, "Another agent and Special Agent in Charge Don Eppes will be meeting us there."

'Don?' Megan thought, 'It really must be urgent if they are bringing in the Special Agent in Charge.'

Little did they know that they were walking into a trap, even if they both suspected something was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Two

Meanwhile…

Charlie woke up earlier that morning with a strange feeling that something terrible was going to happen today, which he had no idea as to why. Several hours later, and he is still having that strange feeling. After his 8 a.m. class finished, which was the only one that day, due to many in the faculty and student body participating in the national math and physics competition being held later in the week. It was between freshmen and seniors to see who learned the most and who had the most skills.

'That will be fun.' Charlie smiled to himself, as this year, he gets to referee the competition and determine who will be the winner. Deciding that he didn't need to do much today, he opted to go back to the Craftsman as he wanted to check on his son and to make sure his sister-in-law, Robin was doing well in her late term pregnancy.

Alan and Millie, along with Charlie and Amita made Don and Robin stay over these last couple months at the craftsman, arguing it would be easier for them when the baby comes. It didn't take too much, as those two were there a lot anyway and it ensured that Amita had some company since giving birth three months ago.

Checking his messages walking into the Craftsman, Charlie noticed one from Don, who said he had to work on an urgent matter relating to kids being held hostage. A fact that surprised Charlie, as he didn't hear anything on the news about it, unless by some chance that it just now happened and the news shows haven't heard about it yet but he decided to check anyway.

Alan walked in, noticing his youngest going through TV channels, which made him wonder what got into him.

"Nervous about something Charlie?" Alan asked

"I got a call from Don saying that he was going to the Plaza to check out some kind of hostage situation involving some kids." Charlie answered

"Really? I haven't heard anything." Alan said, worried about Don's safety, as well about the children since it was not yet on the news.

"I know, whatever it is, Don sounded unsure himself if there really is a hostage situation but he is checking it out." Charlie said, also getting worried.

"Look," Charlie said, "Larry will be over in a couple minutes to go over some work with me and we will try later to figure out what is going on."

Alan nodded as he wondered if something was afoot.

Neither man would know until a few minutes later how right they are.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Three

The Plaza…

Don and Agent Randall parked their car and Don looked around, finding more and more strange and something else is going on.

"Is there something else I need to know, Agent Randall?" Don asked, getting impatient with the man.

Before Randall could say anything, or wasn't going to, another car pulled up, with Megan and another agent coming out of the car.

"Don! Anything about the two missing students?" Megan asked

"What students?" Don asked, confused as to why Megan was here as well with the other agent, "I was told to come here because of a hostage situation."

"Are you sure there wasn't a miscommunication?" Megan asked, "Because that could be what had happened since sometimes things get misreported."

"I am not quite sure since I have been having this very weird feeling for the past few minutes." Don said, wondering as to what is going on.

"You know what," Megan said, "I have been having this weird feeling since Agent McKeon told me about the call."

"Same for me with Agent Randall." Don said as he turned to look for the two agents but found they were both gone.

"What the…" Don said bewildered before scanning the area for them

"Don, what's going on here?" Megan said, looking for the two men

Present…

"Now?" Benson asked, looking at his partner, as their accomplices left the scene.

"Now" Raymond said, now in his position

The two men fired upon Don and Megan as they tried to take cover but it was too late to dodge the bullets. Don was hit first, once in the chest, another in the leg before he collapsed onto the ground, groaning.

"Don!" Megan shouted before getting hit in the shoulder and in one of her lungs before she herself collapsed.

Raymond motioned for Benson to stop shooting and Benson complied with his partner.

"Should we check if they are still alive?" Benson asked

"No, we have to move quickly." Raymond said, "Besides, they wouldn't have too much of a chance if they are."

Benson knew Raymond was right, as there were people screaming and he had just realized there was a cop nearby, so they have to move fast.

"You're right." Benson said

'Especially since we have other people to target.' He thought


	6. Chapter 6

Note: This is short as it is somewhat standalone.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the show.

Chapter Four

Megan was drifting in and out of consciousness and she tried to get a bearing of her senses but couldn't. There was screaming and shouting but Megan could barely hear them as she couldn't concentrate. She looked at Don but couldn't tell if he was still alive or not and, for that matter, she wasn't sure if she was for a couple seconds.

"Don…" she muttered, trying to stay conscious

Don groaned a bit but didn't seem to awake at all, making Megan even more worried. Finally, he was opening his eyes a little bit, and moaned in pain from his injuries, making her wince.

"Don?"

"It's… IIt's okiay." Don slurred before he lost consciousness again as the sound of sirens came their way.

"Don." Megan tried to say but she herself couldn't say a word coherently and soon she lost consciousness, which, in their situation, was better than the alternative of being dead.

An officer arrived onto the scene and found both of them to be alive and called it in.

"This is officer Johnson, we have a situation…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five

Charlie was trying to figure out a last figure of a math problem with Larry when the phone rang. Larry was the closest and got ahold of the phone and when he listened to the other person on the phone, he visibly paled.

"Larry?" Charlie asked, worried, "What is it?" as he looked at his friend struggle with whatever emotions he was dealing with.

"That was Merrick," Larry managed to say, which now alarmed Charlie as his older friend continued.

"Don and Megan were shot." Larry managed to say

"No…" Charlie said as he went into shock at the news, not knowing what to do as Alan and Amita had taken Robin to an appointment to check on the baby, as Robin was getting a weird feeling from it. Millie was at CalSci going over schedules for the upcoming semester and some staff changes as a couple professors had recently retired and one transferred.

"How are they?" Charlie managed to say after a couple moments

"They are alive but barely…" Larry said, "and they are both in critical condition, and both are being taken to Huntington, and David is on his way to pick us up in a couple minutes as well."

"Ok," Charlie said weakly, "What about Dad, Amita, Robin, and Millie?"

"Agent Granger is contacting them now as we speak." Larry assured his younger friend, knowing that the others needed to know, in particular Robin, before the news reaches them on TV.

Two minutes later, David's sedan was barely in the driveway when Charlie and Larry jumped in.

"Go!" Charlie said to his friend and David immediately took the car out and drove really fast towards the hospital with sirens on.

_'__Hang on, guys.' _Charlie thought desperately of his brother and Megan, _'We are on our way.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I have taken a couple liberties with some medical scenes to make the story work.

Note: Don't own anything related to the show.

Chapter Six

Huntington Hospital...

After what seemed to be an eternity to Charlie when it had only been several minutes, David pulled the car in front of the emergency room to drop him and Larry off and went to look for parking.

The two men raced towards the reception area and found Alan and Amita with Colby already there, with looks that told Charlie that they already knew what had happened but sensed something else was up as he didn't see Robin.

"Dad…" Charlie started

"Hey Charlie…" Alan said pulling his son into a hug.

"Where's Robin?" Charlie asked worriedly

"She went into labor when the news came." Amita answered, clearly worried

"How is she?" Asked a panicked Charlie

"She'll be okay for now." Said Alan, looking really pale as he was processing everything that was going on.

"And the baby?" Charlie asked

"The baby will be fine, as the due date was only a week away, so the baby should be fine." Alan said still looking unsure.

"Okay." Charlie said, trying to be positive about the situation but still unsure what else to say, except…

"Where's Millie?" He asked

"She's on her way." Colby said, "I sent Nikki over to pick her up and they should be here soon."

"Good, she needs to be here." Alan said, sadly

"Mildred certainly is needed with us now," Larry said very worried both about the situation, but also seemed concerned about something else.

Charlie noticed:

"Something else on your mind, Larry?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it right now, if that's all right." Larry said

"Sure, I'm going to see if a nurse is going to say anything." Charlie said, going up to reception.

Larry was stuck in his thoughts, _'The timing could not be worse than the plans that I have with Megan, which I hope can still happen.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Seven

"Mr. Eppes, I can't give any information, other than that Agent Eppes and Reeves have been taken to surgery." The nurse said to an impatient Charlie

"What about Robin?" Demanded Charlie

"They took her in ten minutes ago and they are prepping for her giving birth." The Receptionist answered.

"Are you sure that the baby is coming?" Charlie asked, wondering if they are doing this too soon.

"Yes, because Mrs. Brooks-Eppes had enough stress from the situation to induce birth and we need to make sure there are no complications, Mr. Eppes." The Receptionist said in her professional tone.

"Can we be in the same room as her?" Charlie asked, "Since we can't find out anything about Don or Megan?"

"I'll ask a doctor and get back to you." The receptionist answered, as she went to the office phone to make the call.

"Thank you," Charlie said, as he waited impatiently for the receptionist to make the call.

_'__I wonder how Don and Megan are doing.' _Charlie wondered, worried that his brother would not live to see his child and Megan never being with Larry again, and what would happen to Larry if the worst comes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Eight

OR- Don's room

"Status, Nurse?" Doctor Pressman asked

"He's stable for now," Nurse Calhan said as she put the defibrillators away, as they had to resuscitate him when he flat lined a couple minutes ago.

"We need to get the bullets out, as the chest shot is too close to the heart and we have to make several repairs to the heart valve." Pressman instructed, "In addition, we have to repair his leg, as the bullet hit the artery."

"Got it," Everyone present said as they started the surgery, trying be as careful as possible, since as an FBI agent, they were aware that many people would be upset if the man didn't make it.

Eppes lost quite a bit of blood and his heart rate was something that still needed to be monitored but it was still doing ok despite the situation.

'Man, this guy sure is fighting' Pressman thought as they operated.

OR-Megan's Room

The situation wasn't as horrifying for Megan but it was still touch and go since her lung collapsed from the bullet and Drs. Gonzalez and O'Brien were doing the best that they could to make the bleeding stop and it was proving difficult. It was also difficult with the shoulder wound, as it was difficult to find the bullet before they found it lodged in the collarbone.

"Man, she is lucky to be alive." Nurse Elian said, as the surgery was going.

"No kidding." Doctor Gonzalez, nervously working on the agent, hoping nothing will go wrong.

Meanwhile…Robin's room

Robin was waiting for the doctor to tell her whether or not the baby was coming but she had a feeling that it was. She soon got her suspicions confirmed from Dr. Acker.

"We have to take you in Mrs. Eppes," Then he sadly added, "I am really sorry that your husband won't be able to join us."

"I know, thanks." Robin said sadly, "I can only hope is that he and Megan make it through so that they can see they baby."

_'__Please don't make a liar out me, Don,' _Robin thought to herself, _'not just for me but our child. You too, Megan, we can't lose you both.'_

To her relief, Charlie and Alan came to see her as she was being taken to give birth, as they intend to be there for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Nine

Hospital Lobby…

David raced up to Colby, who was with Nikki and Millie when he noticed that Charlie, Alan, and Robin weren't there.

"Where are they?" David asked, although he was beginning to get the idea of what was happening.

"Robin went into labor after finding out what happened to Don and Megan," Colby answered, "Charlie and Alan are with her right now as to keep their minds busy while waiting for news on Don and Megan."

"Will she and the baby be okay?" David asked, worried about what that kind of stress could do to both mother and baby.

"The doctor assured us that she and the kid would be fine." Colby said, trying to be positive in this situation.

"Any news on Don and Megan?" David asked, worried about his friends

"They are still in surgery." Colby said

"Any idea as to what happened or who could be behind this?" David asked

"All I know so far is that at least two snipers were behind the attacks and that it seemed that they were being targeted specifically." Colby answered

"That means that this was definitely a professional job and that someone hired those two." David said

"Yeah, which means we will probably have to put everyone on alert and possibly put the Eppes family and Megan under protection." Colby said, looking as hopeful as he could be on the outcome for Don and Megan.

"Should we wait to tell them until after Robin gives birth?" David asked, nervous about what that could entail.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too long." Colby said, continuing to try to stay positive in this entire situation.

David looked at him questioningly but let it slide, as he knew that Colby was probably right and that he himself had a few phone calls to make. Merrick needed to be updated and make plans to set up protections for the Eppes and everyone who could possibly be targeted.

Millie talked with Nikki, as she was trying to deal with this entire situation as she faced the possibility of losing one of her stepsons.

"Millie, they will pull through." Nikki tried to reassure her

"I hope you are right." Millie said sadly

An agonizing hour later, a doctor emerged…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Ten

Colby was the first to notice the doctor coming and motioned to the others to come meet the doctor.

"Anything new?" David asked, really concerned

"Robin gave birth to a healthy baby boy, and both are doing well." Doctor Anne Rover said, and she looked to see everyone's reactions.

"Oh, that's good." Said a very relieved Millie, worried how both of them would be doing after the news of the shooting.

"Don and Megan?" Colby asked, concerned

"Agent Reeves will be out of surgery in probably an hour or two but Agent Eppes still has more surgery before they can be finished." Rover said

"Anything else?" Nikki asked, feeling something is being left out, looking at a very quiet Larry who was listening but was still afraid to ask or say anything, which could really understand.

"Agent Eppes flat lined before surgery started but they were able to quickly get him back," Anne said, trying to both reassure them but also keeping them updated.

Then she added: "Reeves was close to flat lining but they were able to keep her heart rate stable, so for now, they are in serious but stable condition."

"Thanks Doc, can we see Robin now." David asked eagerly

"Sure, she is with Alan and Charles Eppes right now, with the baby as well." Rover said leading them to the recovery room, as everyone was just hoping that Don and Megan would survive their surgeries and that the bad guys will soon be caught.

Meanwhile…

Benson and Raymond were driving in a neighborhood looking for their next target, as they listened to radio for any news.

_"__As the breaking news comes in this afternoon, Agents Eppes and Reeves are still in surgery, reportedly in critical but stable condition…"_

"They are still alive." Benson said, annoyed by the report

"If those two survive the surgeries and for the next few hours, we will take care of it." Raymond said to his accomplice

"Yes, we will." Benson said, with an unflinching glee in his voice as they approached their new targets' home.

"Ready?" Raymond asked

"Ready." Benson answered, looking forward to this particular target as they watched the man, Assistant Director Merrick walking towards his home on the phone, presumably about the shootings.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Eleven

Robin's recovery room…

"How you feeling dear?" Millie asked when they entered the room

"Exhausted, wish Don could have been here." Robin said in a low, tired voice, yearning for her husband.

"Don is still in surgery, and will be for awhile." Colby said, "Megan will probably be done in an hour or two."

Colby noticed this still made the Eppes men and Robin still tense and Colby was feeling the same himself about this whole situation. He decided to try to see if he could ease it up a little bit.

"So…" he started, "what are you naming the baby?"

This startled everyone but Robin lit up a little bit, smiling a sad smile but answered anyway:

"Me and Don talked about naming him Billy Charles-Alan Brookes-Eppes," She answered

This made Alan smile, "naming him after people you know?" he said chuckling, adding, "That is quite a long name."

"We decided to name him after some of the most important people in our lives," Robin said, smiling at her brother-in-law, who was blushing.

Amita smiled and sadly added, "Hopefully, Don will be able to see his son."

"All we can do is hope for the best," Alan said, secretly unsure if he would be right or not but right now he is just hoping against hope.

_"Please, Donnie," _Alan silently pleaded,_ "We need you, please hold on, and same with you Megan, Larry needs you."_

Meanwhile…

Merrick's home…

Benson was still in the car while Raymond was checking around the neighborhood to see if there was more security or not, there didn't seem to be much, other than two other guards.

"Anything?" Benson asked when Raymond got back into the car.

"Looked like two guards were with him but I used some knockout darts on them so we should be good to go." Raymond said to his friend

"Good, we need to get rid of Merrick, now." Benson said, preparing his gun

The two men snuck around the house, with Benson noticing there was a teenage girl sleeping on the couch, prompting him to use a dart to ensure she doesn't wake from the gunshots.

Merrick never saw it coming, as Raymond shot him twice in the chest and both of the assassins took off to ensure no witnesses, as they had several other targets in mind, with the Eppes family, as they had to pay for what they had done to them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Twelve

Megan had been taken out of surgery and put in a recovery room before she would be taken to intensive care, with Larry eager to be with her but the doctors advised that she be best left alone.

"How is she?" Larry asked very nervously

"She is still in serious condition, we will have to watch her for at least twelve to twenty four hours, and we will see from there."

"How is my son, doctor?" Alan asked

"They should be finishing up surgery in about a half an hour, we will talk when the surgery is done," the doctor said

"Don will be ok, Alan," Colby said, trying to reassure his boss's father, concerned as to how long the surgery was taking.

"I know, it's just that…" Alan paused, with tears welting up in his eyes, "I just can't stand to lose him or anyone else in my life."

Colby hugged him, surprising Alan, but it was a very welcome surprise, as he really needed that.

"Thanks…" Alan managed

"Anytime" Colby said, smiling, but that moment wasn't about to last for very long when David's phone rang and, after he answered it, his face was covered with shock, with everyone in the room noticing.

"David?" Nikki asked, "What is it?"

David managed to regain much of his composure but he was still horrified by the news.

"That was Lt. Walker, there was a report of another shooting." He started to say

"Is it related?" Charlie asked

"Oh, yeah it is," David said, "Because Assistant Director Merrick has just been shot just a few minutes ago."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Thirteen

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room shouted in shock

"Is he alive?" Colby asked, horrified

"Yes, but he is being taking in for both a chest shot and a head shot," David said grimly, "It is not looking too good."

Alan clutched his hands with Robin and Charlie, fearing that the worst has yet to come, something he just couldn't believe.

"What do we do?" Amita asked

"I already have a few agents posted in and around the hospital prior to Merrick's shooting," David explained, "I was considering getting you guys to a safe house but with recent developments, I believe it is best to keep you guys here for now until we have more information."

Charlie was secretly more relieved than anything that he and his family were allowed to stay at the hospital for the time being. He was afraid that if they left, he would never see Don again, alive or dead, and he wants to be here when Don is taken out of surgery. Charlie needs to be reassured that his brother will be all right and will make a full recovery.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Alan asked

Before David could answer the question, a nurse came into the room with some more news.

"Agent Eppes is out of surgery now, we are moving him to a recovery room before we put him in ICU." The nurse said with a hopeful smile.

"Will he and Megan be in the same area?" Larry asked, trying to be hopeful for the best but still bracing himself for many possible outcomes.

"Yes," The nurse said, "And Megan is already in the ICU, if you want to head on over there now."

Larry looked at Charlie and Alan, wondering if he should go, when Charlie answered for him.

"Go on Larry, we will be waiting for Don anyway, and I'm sure that Megan would appreciate it." Charlie said with a sad smile

"Thank you, Charles," Larry gratefully said as he left the room

ICU-Megan Reeves's room…

Larry made his way to Megan's room, and he was shocked to see her on a ventilator and saw her not moving at all. It made him wonder if she was even aware of what was going on around her and if she could hear any of them.

_ 'Hang in there Megan,_' Larry thought to himself_, 'There is so much I want to talk to you about, to ask you…'_

Larry pulled a box out of his pocket, something he had been hiding from the others, as he wanted to wait until after tomorrow, and opened it, showing a simple diamond ring.

_'Hang on, least so that I would be able to ask you to marry me.'_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fourteen

It was another hour before Charlie and Alan were able to see Don in ICU and they could only have a limited time with him, as he was being monitored around the clock to make sure there is no infection. One look at Don was enough to horrify them, as he was pale as the sheet over him and having a ventilator to keep him breathing.

"Oh, Don" Alan said, "What did those monsters do to you?"

Charlie was just speechless right now, as it had been almost three years since his brother had been stabbed and he barely survived that.

_'Hold on Don,' _Charlie thought,_ 'You have to keep fighting, you have a son now, and he needs you as much as Robin does, please keep fighting.'_

Meanwhile…

Raymond was on the phone with their anonymous benefactor as he reported the day's events and wanting to know what the next move should be.

Benson was watching the hospital, as he was waiting for the word from Raymond and they can finish off Reeves and Eppes, if they have to.

He soon had his answer when he saw Raymond smiling when he ended the conversation with the benefactor.

"Is it a go?" Asking his partner

"Yes, we are a go, we can go in now and check on their conditions and take out anyone who could get in the way." Raymond said

"Hmm, what are we waiting for? Let's get the job done." Benson said, preparing to get for what is to come

"Yes, let's get it done."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Fifteen

Waiting room outside of ICU…

Charlie was working to figure out what to do when he heard a commotion downstairs and what sounded like gunshots. Then the alarms started blaring off, making him wonder what in the world was going on and he needed to find out.

Before he could do anything, Colby grabbed him, Alan, and Amita, as he also seemed to realize something was going on.

"Colby, what is going on?" Alan asked before Charlie could

"I don't know, but I need you guys to hide while I go get Larry and meet you guys back here." Colby said

"Where's David?" Charlie asked, then realizing, "What about Robin?"

"David's with Don, right now." Colby answered, "And I added extra security around the maternity ward, just in case someone comes looking around, and right now, it looked like a really good idea to do."

"What about Don and Megan, will they be safe?" Charlie asked, thinking of all the worst-case scenarios that could happen today.

"I will make sure that they will be." Colby said, with very fierce determination as he took a quick look around the area before going to retreat Larry.

Charlie and Amita huddled with Alan, just hoping that Don and Megan don't die due to some madmen taking over the hospital, and he wondered what of Robin, and if everyone will make it through this.

"Dad…" Charlie began to say

"Shh… everything will be okay," Alan said to his son, "we just have to hide here right now until they figure out what is going on."

Alan himself wasn't too sure about that, but he needed to say that just to keep himself calm, as he was thinking about his son and their friend Megan in the ICU, and his daughter-in-law and grandson, and how vulnerable they must be.

_'Let's just hope we all make it through this.' _Alan thought to himself


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Sixteen

ICU…

"Stay calm everyone, let me through." Colby ordered as he was going inside the area, with the orderlies wondering as to what was going on.

He saw Larry still looking on at Megan, and was saddened that he had to do this but there wasn't any other option at the moment.

"Larry, I need you to come with me." He told his friend as he took his hand

"Why, what is happening at this moment that makes it so urgent." Larry asked, confused as to what is going on

"There have been gunshots down stairs, and we don't know how many shooters there are, so I am taking you back to Charlie, Alan, and Amita for safety." Colby quickly answered his friend

"What about Megan and Don?" Larry asked franticly

"We will have security here in a minute, just be patient for now." Colby said, feeling guilty that he can't do anything for Don or Megan but there wasn't anything he could do right now.

Hospital Lobby…

Raymond looked at the dead body in front of him, shaking his head as the dead man refused to tell him where his targets were.

_'Should have cooperated, young man.' _Raymond thought coldly

Benson was interrogating a woman, a receptionist at the hospital, about the location of their targets and she wasn't cooperating either.

"Sir, I can't." The woman said between sobs

"I need to know their location." Benson said furiously

"Why? So that you can kill them, too?" The lady said, almost as furious as Benson was at the moment

"Yes, that is what I intend to do them and everyone that doesn't cooperate with me and my partner." Benson said, getting a little cocky in the situation.

"Please," The receptionist begged, "Just leave, NOW!"

"I don't think so," Benson said, positioning his gun

Before the receptionist could react, she was shot in the stomach and dropped to the floor and Benson and his partner went upstairs to go search for their targets.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Seventeen

Hideout: The closet…

Colby put Larry with Charlie, Alan, Millie, and Amita inside the closet and ordered them to stay quiet and not to go anywhere unless the shooters come inside and to find a way out of the hospital, if possible.

"Will help come?" Charlie asked, anxiously

"David is phoning LAPD and other members of the FBI as we speak, but it is possibly going to be awhile before they get here." Colby said grimly, then quickly adding:

"Just hang on for at least ten minutes, Okay?"

"Sure," Alan said, both anxiously and sarcastically, "What can happen in ten minutes anyway?"

"Alan, look," Colby said patiently, "There are several security guards on their way to the floor, and plus, it has been six minutes since everything began."

"I'm sorry," Alan said, "I'm just worried as to what could happen."

"I know," Colby said, "don't worry about, just stay here and let us do our jobs until help comes."

"Be careful Colby," Charlie said

"I will be, and don't worry, everything will end up okay." Colby said as he went to the direction of the gunshots, determined to be right about the whole situation.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Eighteen

David was looking through the security footage to see where the shooters were and to see how many of them there were.

"David any luck?" Colby said as he quickly entered the room.

"I just got here but so far, I have found where they started and I am looking for their current location." David answered

"Who are these guys?" Colby asked

"Don't know yet, but I sent some of the footage to Matt to look through any known database to figure out what their motive could possibly be." David said, not looking away from the screens.

Colby took a look at the screen as well and both were alarmed that the men were heading towards the ICU and they knew they had to take quick action.

"David…" Colby started to say

"I know, let's go!" He said, as they bolted for the ICU while David was phoning security to meet them there.

Maternity ward…

Robin and several other mothers were in their rooms, when they heard the gunshots a few minutes ago. They immediately went to the nursery to check on the babies and, to their relief, no harm to them yet.

"What's going on?" One of the Moms asked

"I don't know," Robin answered, "But we need to stay here for now to keep the kids safe."

Luckily for them, there were a couple of security guards there to help the new moms and they went into one of the rooms to wait for further instructions. Robin worried about Don and Megan and how they are being protected at the moment and what will happen when all of this is over.

Also luckily, the shooters are not interested in the maternity ward itself but after they get Don and Megan, one of their other targets is Robin and she has no idea what could be in store for her.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the show.

Chapter Nineteen

The Closet…

Charlie was trying to work on an equation for the past three minutes when there was another commotion down the hall. There was a couple of orderlies shouting, almost like someone was after them, and Charlie had no idea who.

He soon got his answer when a gunshot went off and a body slumped to the ground, leaving the orderly moaning.

"Where are agents Eppes and Reeves?" One of the voices demanded

"I don't know!" The orderly said in a weak voice

"Tell me the truth." The voice said coolly and calmly, which sent shivers down Charlie's spine as Alan put a finger up his mouth, directing everyone to stay as quiet as possible.

Millie and Amita were holding hands, trying to stay as calm as possible with Larry holding Charlie and Alan's to do the same. Charlie could see tears coming down his friend's eyes, which broke his heart but there wasn't anything that he could do about it right now.

The gunmen then shot the orderly again and, this time, the orderly was no longer making any noise, making Charlie realize the man might be dead. If this was seven years ago, he would have gone into P vs. NP but there was no time for that, as he had to be strong for his family.

A noise then came from the doorknob, like one of the gunmen was trying to open it; but luckily, the door was locked, to everyone's relief. One of the men ordered the other to keep moving, as it wasn't worth looking in there, as the man said that he heard on the radio that one of their targets, Merrick, died on the way to the hospital, which means they can completely focus on their current mission.

"That takes care of him." Said one of them

"Yes but our client still wants the others dead, so after Reeves and Eppes, we go after the Prosecutor wife of Eppes." The man said with a creepy sense of glee.

"What about the rest of the Eppes family?" The other one asked

"We'll take care of them later." The apparent lead men said, "They will be easy to take out, anyway."

Everyone in the closet listening in the conversation were just shocked an appalled by what they were hearing. They were also greatly saddened that, if true, Merrick died then the men now have the others on their minds. Charlie then realized that he had to come up with a plan to help Colby, Nikki, and David, as he knew that they still needed backup and he wanted to do what he could to protect his brother, sister-in-law, and his best friend's girlfriend.

_ 'It's now my turn to protect you Don.' _Charlie thought to himself


	22. Chapter 22

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; text-align: center; line-height: 32px;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Chapter Twenty/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" When they could no longer hear the men and were sure that they were gone, Charlie turned to Alan to signal him that they needed to talk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" "What do we do now?" Amita whispered/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" "I am not sure but we need to do something, quick." Charlie whispered/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" "But Agent Granger told us to stay put." Larry said quietly, sounding like he was thinking of something himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" "He and David may need our help." Charlie said, "And I'm not sure if they would be able to stop these monsters before they get to Don and Megan."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Alan saw that his youngest was really determined which quietly made him proud but he was concerned that they themselves wouldn't be able to do anything./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" "What about Nikki? Where is she?" Alan asked, trying to remember where she went during this crazy day./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" "She was heading to the other hospital where Merrick was supposed to be," Charlie said, suddenly thinking of Walt as he is possibly dead from injuries but he wasn't entirely sure about that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" "Can you call her?" Amita asked, thinking of the best way to get help to ensure everyone's survival./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" "We can't" Alan said solemnly, "The hospital take cell phones before you go into the ICU to avoid interfering with the machines"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Charlie had a feeling that his father was speaking from experience./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" "Dad?" Charlie asked, "Was it like that when mom was sick."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" "Yes, son," Alan said, "However, we do need to come up with a plan to deal with these… people."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" "Yeah, because right now… It seems we are on our own." Charlie said/span/p 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: The name of the hospital is fictional and has nothing to do with any real ones.

Chapter Twenty-One

Somewhere on the road… While the events were unfolding

Nikki was heading to St. Peter's hospital, to find out information about Merrick and his daughter, Hera. She wasn't optimistic about Merrick's chances, as he took a headshot, as well as a chest shot. She didn't to have to be like Charlie to know that the odds were next to none on his survival, as much as she wanted to hope.

_'This day is turning into one of the worst ones in my entire life,' _She thought in great despair, _'And I was planning on talking to Don about some plans I was having for the future, one that isn't in the bureau.'_

Nikki had talked about it once but she had been seriously considering it the last couple months, as she wanted to make changes in politics. Changes that could cause some issues for her but to Nikki, it would be worth the trouble. She was planning to ask Don for advice sometime this week about it and see if his dad could help or not as she could use some insight.

_'Now I don't know if I will ever have the chance to talk to Don about this but I hope in the near future, I will be able to.'_

Before she could think about anything else or go into further deep thought as she reached the hospital behind the ambulance, she noticed that the vehicle wasn't opening at all.

_'This can't be good." _Nikki thought, as she got out of the car and ran towards the ambulance

"Guys, what's the holdup?" She asked, anxiously knocking the door

Finally, the door opened and Nikki got an answer that she feared that she would get from the paramedic

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we lost him." The paramedic said grimly

He then indicated to the still unconscious girl, Eva, as she was being wheeled away to the emergency room, "Though, fortunately, his daughter is doing well under the circumstances of being drugged."

"Thanks, I… I need to inform the FBI of this." Nikki said, with her voice cracking as she fetched her radio

"This is Special Agent Nikki Betancourt, I have some bad news…"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Two

Hospital hallway…

David and Colby were silently going through door to door, checking to see if any of the patients were safe.

"What kind of monsters would attack a hospital?" Colby asked angrily

"The very worst kind" David said, as they reached the area they last saw where the men were heading.

"How do you want to play this?" Colby asked his friend as they approached the area, preparing for the worst.

"We will have to use stealth and we have to strike first before they do." David answered as he also prepared for anything to happen.

"You know, I wish we had Liz on hand," Colby said

"Yeah, I haven't heard much from her when she went to take a job at the DOJ, any idea what it was?" David asked

"I think it has something to do with some protection of witnesses, from what I had heard," Colby said

"Think she will come back?" David asked

"I hope so, I miss her." Colby said, as he went back to concentrating at the task at hand

They were soon lucky, or unlucky, because they were then at the door and they were soon facing the shooters.

_'Oh, great.'_ Both Colby and David thought

Meanwhile…

Nikki was awaiting news of Eva when she got another phone call, something she was dreading, wondering if it was about her doing more in relation to Merrick's death or there was bad new regard either Don or Megan.

"Betancourt" She answered

"Agent Betancourt, we have a situation." The other voice on the line said

"What kind of situation?' Nikki asked, irritated, as she didn't have time to deal with any more emergencies at the moment.

"The hospital that Agents Eppes and Reeves are being treated at has been taken over by at least two gunman and there are reports of casualties." The man said

This immediately got Nikki's attention, as she knew that her friends were there and they were going to need backup soon.

"I am going to need some help." Nikki said

"Well, you got us." A voice said

Nikki turned around to see a couple welcome faces, leading her to smile.

"Agents Edgerton, Cooper." She said, happily

"We are ready to help." Edgerton said

"What do you want us to do?" Cooper asked


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Three

Hideout…

"Everyone good on the plan?" Charlie asked to everyone, who nodded their heads, as they were also very nervous about this

"Sure, but I have to got to say again, are you serious?" Alan asked, dubious as to how this plan would even work.

The plan was for them to head to the nearest phone and to call for help if it is not already here and get into contact with Nikki to let her, and everyone else, know of what is going on in the hospital. Another step is for Charlie and Larry to go to the ICU to do a check on Don and Megan and make sure they and other patients are okay and protect them best they can while help arrives. Alan and Amita will stay at the phone while Millie will go to the maternity ward to help Robin and the others keep the babies safe, although Charlie suspected that Robin would be the only target and wanted her to be with someone who will keep her safe.

"Amita, is the coast clear?" Charlie asked, as Amita was peaking through the door looking around

"It is, we can go." Amita whispered

"Remember, this is the best chance that we got to get rid of these guys," Charlie told his family

"Ok," Alan said reluctantly, worried about everyone's safety but at the same time, proud of what his son was doing.

Alan and Amita…

Amita and Alan quickly went to the closest reception area and, to their relief, there was a phone they could use and Alan quickly dialed a number that Don told him about in case of danger.

"Hello, who is this?" a familiar voice said

"Nikki? It's me Alan," The older man quickly said

"Alan! What is going on in there? We couldn't get anyone on the phone, where are you?" Nikki said, both in relief and worry

"We are at a reception desk, now let me explain what is going on…"

Millie…

Millie quietly went to the maternity ward, looking for anyone with a gun, but was surprised that there was few people around, mostly doctors or nurses trying to check on any patients. She asked a few people if they had any new information, but none of them were sure of what was going on.

She finally managed to get to the ward and cautiously moved around to make sure she didn't run into anyone but finally managed to find the mothers, the babies, and a couple stressed out security guards dealing with a few crying little ones.

"Robin?" Millie smiled seeing the mother

"Hey, Millie," Robin said, smiling back, "Here to help us out?"

Charlie and Larry…

The two scientists sprinted towards the ICU, trying to avoid possibly getting shot at, again, in Charlie's case. Larry was nervous, as he himself has never been shot at, and he hopes that doesn't happen to him soon.

They first went into Don's ICU unit, with Charlie checking on his brother's vitals, relieved that nothing has gotten worse for him but, at the same time, he hasn't gotten better either.

_ 'I don't want to go through with what happened after he got stabbed.'_ He thought with determination

Nervous, Charlie turned to Larry, "I'm going to stay with Don, and you go check on Megan, stay with her, in case there are some problems."

"Okay, but be careful Charles," Larry said as he went out the door and headed to Megan's ICU

Charlie turned to his brother, and held his hand, hoping that his plan will work and that they will all get out of this soon.

_'Nikki, I hope you heard from Dad.' _Charlie thought


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Four

Megan's ICU…

To Larry's relief, none of the gunmen were by her unit, possibly because Granger and Sinclair were already dealing with them right now. Larry had no desire to confront the monsters, as he wasn't confident that he could physically do anything against them, except take them out by surprise, if it came to that.

He went into her unit, and saw that she hadn't worsened but, thankfully, there was some improvement, though he was still worried about her condition.

_'Well, Megan,' _Larry thought, _'in a strange set of circumstances, I am the one that has to protect you from danger.'_

He sat down in front of her, and similar to Charlie, took her hand and waited to see if anyone will come down to target either her or Don.

Meanwhile…

"Drop your weapons!" Colby said to the two gunmen

"Do as he says!" David said warningly to them

The men didn't listen, so instead they started to shoot at the FBI agents and the two partners ducked for cover before returning fire.

"We need to go." Benson said to Raymond

"Need to lose them first." Raymond answered as he was firing at the two FBI agents

Raymond shot at a couple lights to try to blind the agents but it didn't seem to fool the agents as they were still firing on them and he decided they should run for the ICU to get their agenda done.

"Let's go, we might lose them if we run fast enough." Raymond said to his skeptical but willing partner

"Fine, let's go." Benson said as they took off.

"Crap, Colby we have to go after them!" David said as he went towards the direction they went

"Right behind you!" Colby said with the same urgency as the two friends ran after the two gunmen.

_'Who are these guys?' _Colby thought as he and David ran after them, _'And what are they planning?'_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Five

ICU…Both units

Don's unit…

Charlie and Larry both heard the gunshots and they both knew instantly that the gunmen were heading their direction and that Colby and David were confronting the men as well. Neither felt comforted about that as it could still mean that a gunfight might cause even more problems for everyone involved.

_'Oh, no,' _both of the scientists thought

Charlie grabbed a surgical knife, preparing to protect himself and his brother against the gunmen, somehow.

_'If we make it through this,' _Charlie thought to himself, _'I will have to see if Don would be able to give me a refresher course of self defense, and help Larry as well.'_

Charlie held Don's hand, wondering what they should do first when they get out of this mess and what they should tell young Billy when he is older about the day of his birth and what happened to his father and friend Megan.

Megan's Unit…

Larry grabbed a similar blade, though he wasn't too confident either that he would be able to do much for Megan.

_'Hopefully, Megan, I won't have to use this.' _Larry thought

Larry found this whole situation peculiar, as he always thought Megan would be the one that would have to protect him, not the other way around. This along with the fact that Agents Sinclair and Granger could be in danger facing the gunmen, there was so many variables but he decided he should just focus on protecting himself and Megan for now.

_'Agent Betancourt, I hope that you will help us real soon.' _Larry thought to himself

Meanwhile…Outside the hospital…

Nikki parked her car in front of the hospital with Cooper and Edgerton in tow and saw the area was now swarming with cops. She knew she needed to find whoever was in charge and find out what the game plan was to make sure everyone out of there safe and keep any critical patients like Don and Megan alive.

As she was looking around, she almost jumped when she heard the phone ringing, seeing the ID as unknown.

_'Who could be calling me right now?' _She thought, annoyed but also wondering if could be the gunmen

"Hello, who is this?"

"Nikki? It's me Alan." The voice said

"Alan! What is going on in there? We couldn't get anyone on the phone, where are you?" Nikki said, both in relief and worry

"We are at a reception desk, now let me explain what is going on…"

She listened to Alan as he told her of Charlie's plan and she was both worried but at the same time not surprised, having worked with Charlie for several years now, and he is stubborn as his older brother.

_'I hope you know what you are doing Charlie.' _She thought as she met with the man in Charge, Lt. Gary Walker, much to her relief.

"Walker, I need to talk to you." She said

"Something important?" The older man asked

"Yeah, now listen, Charlie has a plan…"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Six

Colby and David were chasing the gunmen when one of the gunmen suddenly stopped and turned to fire upon them again, but the two agents were able to dodge the gunfire and returned the shots.

"Seriously, these guys don't stop do they?" Colby said, annoyed

"Yeah, makes you wonder if there is something else going on or not," David mused

_'Or they are just trying to distract us, so that they could get to Don and Megan, and whoever else they are after,' _David thought as he returned fire

To his satisfaction, he was able to get a hit on the gunmen in the shoulder, causing the man to collapse immediately.

"Well, maybe now we can get somewhere with this guy." Colby whispered to David

"Maybe…" David said

"I will go after the other guy, see what you can get out of him." Colby said

"Be careful." David warned

"You too,"

Colby sprinted after the other shooter, while David pinned the other gunmen with the gun to his head.

"Who are you?"

"I am Benson, and you seem to have a lot of enemies, as we were supposed to get more of you but now, that doesn't seem to be happening," Benson said, knowing he had just been had.

"Who hired you?" The frustrated agent asked

"Let's just say it is someone who knows all of you." Benson said

"Who?"

"Not sure who but the person seems to be really mad at you guys and my partner was the one to have contact with the benefactor."

_'Great, now we have to look for someone behind all this.' _David thought frustrated that there seems to be more than seems to be going on.

Outside the hospital door…

Nikki and Walker were with Cooper and Edgerton giving orders to SWAT members, as they prepare to storm the hospital.

_'Hang on guys,' _Nikki thought to herself as she listened to Walker talking

"Archer, take the back, Reeds, you are with us." Walker said as one of the officers checked the door for any explosives, before giving the okay.

"Let's move." Walker said as he, Nikki, Cooper and Edgerton lead a team of officers to get the hospital back

_ 'Let's hope Dr. Eppes knows what he is doing,' _Walker thought to himself


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Seven

David heard multiple footsteps coming by, which made him anxious at first, until he heard more familiar voices, making him realize that help has arrived. Then he was happier to see whom that help was.

"Walker, Nikki, nice to see you guys," David said and then seeing the other two men with them," Cooper, Edgerton, great seeing you guys."

"Great seeing you too," Ian said, as he moved to help David deal with injured gunmen

"You guys can go on without me," Edgerton said, "I want to see if there is more going on then what this guy is telling you."

"Thanks man," David said, now wondering what Ian was going to do, hopefully not anything too drastic to get new information.

Ian saw his look and added, "Don't worry, I am just going to ask a few questions, nothing too bad."

"All right," Nikki said looking to Walker, "Let's get going."

ICU, between Don and Megan's units…

Raymond was still running, thinking that their benefactor was not going to be happy with what is going on. If he were in that person's position, he probably wouldn't be either, as failure could mean an end to their operations.

_'How can anything get any worse?' _Raymond thought to himself

"STOP!" The agent running after him said

_'Does this guy know when to quit?' _Raymond thought as he tried to reach one of the ICU units.

Don's unit…

Charlie heard Colby's voice, realizing that one or both of the gunmen are getting closer to them. He readied his improvised weapon, ready to protect himself and his brother, hoping that Colby would get the guy soon.

_'I hope Colby gets this guy soon.' _Then he found himself wondering

_'Where's David? Did he get the other guy?'_

Before he could think of other questions, he saw one of the gunmen standing right in front of them, preparing to fire upon them.

_'Oh, no'_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Down the hall…

Colby saw that the gunman was preparing to fire, and he really started to run for it, as he drew his weapon

"DROP IT!" He shouted at the man

Before either of them had a chance to respond to the other, another gunshot ripped in the room, hitting the gunman in leg and stomach.

Colby stopped in his tracks, looking around as to where it came from and to his surprise, he saw Billy Cooper at the other side of the hall.

"Cooper?" Colby said in surprise, then he smiled as he ran towards the gunmen, "Man, it's great seeing you here."

"So am I." Cooper said, returning a smile before going into the unit to check on Charlie and Don

Charlie was beyond relieved that Cooper was there as it meant that things were finally going back under control

"Thanks." Charlie said with a weak smile before turning back to check on his brother

"You're welcome." Cooper said before radioing the others to proceed with caution and that they have taken the other gunmen

_'Now we can focus on other matters.' _Cooper thought


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Twenty minutes later…

Charlie and Larry happily reunited with Amita Alan by the maternity ward to check on Robin and Millie. They happy to see that the place was getting more to normal and that they can now just wait for Don and Megan's progress.

However, it wasn't all good news, as the gunmen trying to accomplish their mission killed several people that got in their way. Several patients also died waiting for the doctor to come but several critical patients died without proper care.

_'It is just sad that people can just be that cruel,' _Charlie thought, though then again, it was something he witnessed quite a bit since he started doing his consulting work for the FBI and the other agencies.

Despite this, Charlie was just grateful that one of the hardest parts of this was now over and they can now focus on Don and Megan recovering. The doctors mentioned that they are still in critical condition but they are stable right now, much to everyone's relief and joy.

Robin is back resting after the crazy day in the maternity ward, with young Billy resting in the room with her. The adult Cooper got a kick that they named the baby after him but was also touched with the kind gesture.

Alan was exhausted after the whole experience and decided to go take a nap in the waiting room.

"I am joining you." Nikki said, herself just really tired

"I will join you later," Larry said, "I will check on Megan, first."

"Same for me with Don," Charlie said

Outside Don's unit…

Charlie looked at his still brother and listened to the noises keeping him alive, and tried not to think too much of what had happened today.

"Hey, bro," Charlie started before he looked at Don's condition before continuing

"Let's just say a lot happened today and you would not believe at least half of it, if I am being honest. Just so you know, you need to wake up, as Robin has given birth to a son, Billy Charles-Alan Brooks-Eppes, and both of them are going to need you, so please get better."

Charlie found tears welling up in his eyes, and he didn't bother wiping them for a couple minutes before going to join Alan and Nikki in the waiting area.

_'Just get better Don,' _Charlie thought to himself as he left

Outside Megan's unit…

Larry felt immense relief that Megan was still alive, even if there wasn't too much change in condition, but it was enough.

"My dear Megan, it seems that the cosmos has allowed for us to still be together, even if they put us through a lot." Larry said as he observed her still form.

He took another look at the ring that he had been planning, and still is, to propose to her with. Larry is just really anxious for her to wake up and then he can get through the next part.

_'You are safe now, Megan, now is the time to heal.' _Larry thought to himself


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty

Three Days later…

Both Megan and Don were able to be declared out of the woods, and were being moved to private rooms, much to the delight of everyone. There was even more good news for them:

Both Raymond and Benson fessed up to what their organization was up to, taking down people who were involved in a prior case, one that involved a member of the Russian mob. Despite the mob connection, it was just one man, and he was doing it without the approval of his bosses.

A day after the connection was made, the man was found dead, presumably by the order of a mafia boss, but that is something being investigated, though everyone knew that there would be very little cooperation. The same could be said about the two men who lured Don and Megan to the shooters, too.

Walker even told them that they shouldn't hold their breaths that anything will come of it but he did advise to just focus on Don and Megan's recovery.

"Like I said before, it takes a lot to take even one of them down."

Charlie was just happy that they were able to figure it out before anything else happens, as he really didn't want to deal with that part of the situation for a while. It had been stressful enough that two of the people he cares most about were seriously injured, but they had to possibly deal with the mafia.

_'Thank goodness that we don't have to worry about them right now.' _Charlie thought in relief

Another piece of good news was that Megan was regaining consciousness, and Charlie noticed his friend Larry was getting really excited about it, making him wonder if there was something else going on. He decided that it would be best for him to wait to hear about it, as they have to wait on Don to regain consciousness.

Thankfully, they wouldn't have to wait too long for that to happen.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-One

Two days later…

Megan was fully awake and Don was slowly regaining consciousness, much to the relief of their loved ones. Charlie, according to a slurring Don, was hovering over him, but he didn't seem to mind that at the moment. Charlie himself couldn't help but laugh, as no matter what, Don always had something to say.

Eva, Merrick's daughter, was doing fine and was released from the hospital with a clean bill of health and came over to see if she could get some answers as to what had happened to her father. David was only able to tell some of it but she was able to be satisfied, knowing that the people who did this to her were going to prison for a very long time.

Alan asked if she had any relatives in the area, and she said no, as her mother moved right of their lives a few years ago, and they have no idea as to where she was or even if she was interested in taking her in.

"You can stay with us for a bit, until they find your Mom or any other relatives who are able to take you in." Alan offered

"Are the others okay with it?" She asked, not wanting to intrude, as the family was dealing with other problems.

"It's fine with me," Charlie said from his chair next to Don's bed, who was now fully aware of everything and was doing a lot better.

"Same with me," Don said smiling, as he was able to hold young Billy in his arms with Robin by his side, who also agreed to let Eva stay with them for the time being.

Nikki had talked with Don about her plan, which was to enter politics, which surprised him but he was happy and would support her in any way possible.

"You will do great, Nikki,"

"Appreciate it, thank you."

Meanwhile…

Larry was pushing Megan's wheelchair across the hospital garden, as he wanted to be alone with her and she was happy to be, as she wanted to have some fresh air instead of being stuck in the hospital room.

"So, how are you feeling Megan?" Larry asked as he prepared to make his move

"Much better, especially now that I am out here." She said, smiling at the sun, feeling really appreciative of it right now.

"Speaking of which," Larry went around the wheelchair and took a knee in front of Megan, who was starting to realize what was happening.

"Megan Reeves, will you…"

"Yes, Lawrence Fleindhart, of course I will." Megan said smiling with happy tears across her face

Larry smiled as he put the ring on her, happy that they will be able to do this and share the day with their friends.


	34. Chapter 34

Epilogue

Three months later…

Alan smiled as he watch Don with his baby boy, happy that there are children in the house now, finally getting his wish for grandchildren.

_'Oh, Margaret, its days like this I wish you were here."_

Don got promoted to Assistant Director, as everyone agreed he was the best possible replacement for Merrick, and he was happy to take it. Eva will be staying with the Eppes family, as there were no other members of her family available to take care of her, but she fit in well with them, so no one could complain about that.

It was also a special day, since Megan has been able to walk, though still with a cane, now for a couple weeks; she and Larry decided to get married today.

The wedding was a great day, as everyone was able to make it, with Don, still in a wheelchair, and Charlie, serving as groomsmen, along with David. Colby served as the minister, and Alan walked Megan down the aisle.

It was everything everyone could have hoped for, given what they all went through and what they will be doing in the future.

A great day for everyone, indeed.


End file.
